The Other Queen
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: Danielle Queen left Starling City after the burial of her brother Oliver and father Robert, only to return five years later. What happens when Oliver returns home alive from an island off the coast of China and Danielle's past and a big secret begin to bring up questions? Queen family drama to be precise. *If you don't like my story, don't read it! No need to be rude.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones of my creation. Everything belongs to the writers of Arrow, the CW, and DC comics.**

* * *

**The Other Queen: Chapter 1**

Danielle Queen nervously played with her bracelet as her car drove into the Queen family driveway. The places hadn't changed. The car screeched to a halt and the driver got out, getting the bags. Danielle sighed and turned to the four and a half year old girl next to her.

"Alright. Now this may be scary, but we are going to be seeing some nice people. They are not scary and are gonna love you."

"Okay." the girl said in her small voice. She crawled over to Danielle and wrapped her arms around her neck as Danielle stepped out of the car. She slowly walked to the front door, taking a deep breather before ringing the bell. A Russian woman answered the door.

"Miss Queen!" she said, her face brightening up. She looked at the girl in Danielle's arms. "We were not expecting you...two."

"Hello to you to Raza."

"How did this happen?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Danielle looked at the girl. "How about you go with Raza to the kitchen to get a snack." The girl held on to Danielle tighter. "I promise she's nice. She took care of me." The girl lifted up her head and extended her arms to Raza, who took her happily. Danielle walked in the door as Raza took her into the kitchen.

Danielle looked around the mansion. It hadn't changed inside either. Just the way she left it five years ago. Danielle was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of high heels coming down the stairs. "Danielle?"

She looked up at the stairs. It was her mother, Moira Queen. "Mom!" she said. The two women met with a hug.

"How are you sweetie?"

"Good. Very good."

"Where have you been?"

"All over. I've been busy."

"I'm just so glad you're home."

Suddenly the sound of running interrupted them. The girl ran up to Danielle, showing her the bowl of fruit in her hands. "I'm so sorry Miss Queen." Raza said. "She just got so excited over some fruit."

"It's alright Raza."

Moira looked at her daughter surprised. "Honey, who is this?"

Danielle lifted the girl into her arms. "Mom, this is my daughter. Olivia."

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah. I know I should of told you, but I didn't know how."

"How old is she?"

"Almost five."

"Five? I'm to young to be the grandmother of a five year old." The two women laughed.

"Olivia, this is your grandma."

"Grandma?" Olivia asked. Moira smiled and nodded, holding her hands out to Olivia. Olivia gladly went to her.

"Hi...Olivia?" she looked at Danielle.

"After Oliver." Danielle's head went down as she thought of her older brother who had died five years before.

* * *

Danielle left Olivia downstairs with Moira and her apparent new stepfather Walter, so they could get to know her. She walked up the stairs and toward her sister Thea's room. She had her back to Danielle with her head phones in. Danielle walked over to her and unplugged the headphones.

"What the hell!" Thea yelled. She looked up at her, and a surprise expression came over her face.

"Is that any way to greet your big sister?"

"Dani!" Thea jumped up and hugged Dani. "I can't believe your here."

"Me either, but I decided I need to come home." Dani walked Thea over to the bed, sitting her down. "I have to tell you something, and it's pretty big."

"What?"

Dani paused. "I have a daughter."

"What?!"

"Her name is Olivia, she's almost five and she really wants to meet her aunt Thea."

"Wait Olivia? After Oliver." Dani nodded. Thea jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs with Danielle not far behind her. Before Dani could downstairs, Thea already had Olivia in her arms and was spinning her around, laughing. Dani smiled. If only Oliver and her father were here right now.

* * *

That night the family sat down together for a family meal. Danielle told them about what she had been up to. About halfway through the meal, Moira got a phone call. When she returned she had a shocked expression on her face. "Mom what is it?" Danielle asked.

"Oliver's alive."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my new fanfic! Please review. **


	2. Chapter 1, Welcome Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones of my creation. Everything belongs to the writers of Arrow, the CW, and DC comics.**

* * *

**The Other Queen: Chapter 2**

Danielle watched as Olivia played on the floor in front of the TV. She would occasionally run over to her, her dark hair getting in her face, showing her mother a picture of a "fish" she just colored. It was normally just a few spirals and swirls here and there, but Danielle would always smile and praise her daughter. Once Olivia turned back around, going back to her own little world, Danielle would think again.

Oliver was coming home today. After five years on an island in the China sea, he was coming home. Danielle always remembered the last words she said to her brother. They weren't I love you, or have a safe trip. They were I hate you. I hate you were the words that played into Danielle's mind when she stood over her brother and father's casketts, tears poruing down her face. Maybe this was a chance for her to make things right.

Danielle heard the front door open, and she quickly stood up, hearing her mother, then step-father address Oliver. Danielle turned to her daughter and picked her up. "Sweetie, some one is here to see you, well actually all of us. He is your uncle Oliver, the person you were named after. We are going to see him, okay?" Olivia nodded and leaned her head into Dani's shoulder.

Dani entered the foyer, seeing her brother. He had changed. She could tell. It wasn't that his hair was short, or that he looked more in physical shape, but there was something in his eyes that tipped her off. "Oliver." she said, letting out a breath. He looked at her and a smile came across his face.

"Dani." he said and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly.

"We've missed you." she said.

Oliver stepped back, noticing the little girl in his sister's arm. "I guess I have. Who is this?"

"Oliver, this is my daughter, Olivia." Olivia looked up at the sound of her name.

"Hi, Olivia." Oliver said. "Can I give you a hug?" Olivia nodded and held out her arms. Oliver picked her up and walked her around the room, smile and mumbling stuff to her, making hr giggle. Danielle smiled.

"Oh, Mrs. Queen." Raza said. Dani noticed she had been there. "Mr. Merlyn called. He wants to join you for dinner."

Merlyn. Tommy Merlyn. The sound of that name made Dani's skin crawl. She hadn't seen that guy in five years. He was a scumbag, rich, playboy who didn't care about anyone but himself. Dani was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Thea came downstairs till they all started heading out of the room.

* * *

Danielle kissed Olivia's head as her daughter lay in bed asleep. She quietly closed the door and head downstairs. When she was almost the stairs she smoothed out her black lace dress and headed downstairs. She saw Tommy and Oliver hugging. She smiled to herself. Those two had been friends and it was nice to see Oliver smile. Dani cleared her throat and the boys separated. "I think dinner is ready."

"Danielle Melissa Queen." Tommy said in a way that made her name sound sexual.

"Tommy." she said. She walked past them as Oliver walked into the dining room. Tommy grabbed her hand.

"I haven't seen you in years."

"I decided it was time to come home. Looks like I picked the right time." She released his grip and headed to the dining room.

Raza served them Oliver's favorite dinner that night. Dani sat across from Tommy as he filled Oliver in on what had happened the past five years. "Okay, what else have you missed? Oh, Super Bowl winners. Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. Black president, that's new. Oh and Lost, they were all dead. I think."

Dani scoffed to herself, taking a bite of her food. Thea jumped right in. "What was it like there?" The room became quiet. Everyone but Thea looked around at each other. Oliver looked at them all before putting his eyes back on Thea.

"Cold."

Tommy broke the tension. "Tomorrow, you and me, we are doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on."

"That's a wonderful idea." Moira said.

"Good." Oliver said. "Then I was hoping to swing by the office."

"Well there is plenty of time for that." Walter stepped in. "Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." Suddenly Raza tripped, with Oliver catching her.

"I am so sorry Mr. Oliver." she said, and then Oliver began speaking Russian.

"Dude!" Tommy said. "You speak Russian?"

"I didn't know you took Russian in college, Oliver." Walter said.

"I didn't know you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter." Oliver said. Danielle choked on some of her wine. Moira looked at both Thea and Danielle.

"We didn't say a word." Danielle said, defending herself and her sister.

"They didn't have to." Oliver said.

"Oliver," Moira said, taking Walter's hand. "Walter and I are married. And I don't want you to think either one of us did anything to disrespect you father."

"We believed Robert and you were both...gone." Walter said.

"It's fine." Oliver said. He paused and then stood up. "May I be excused?" Moira nodded and Oliver grabbed a piece of fruit before heading out. Tommy stopped him.

"Don't forget tomorrow buddy." Oliver patted his friend on the back and winked at Thea and Dani before leaving.

It was quiet for a while after that. Tommy finally cleared his throat. "I think I should be going." he said.

"Of course." Moira said. "Danielle, would you show Mr. Merlyn out?" Danielle looked at her mother, but Moira looked right back.

"I would love to." Danielle sarcastically said. Danielle got up and followed Tommy into the foyer. Before she knew it, Tommy had her up against a wall, kissing her. His lips were soft and Danielle could feel herself letting his tongue into her mouth, but she quickly pushed him back. "What are you doing?" she quietly yelled.

"I thought this is what you wanted."

"Tommy, that was a long time ago. I've changed, but you obviously haven't." Tommy looked hurt at her words. She opened the door. "Goodnight." she said, and a disappointed Tommy left.

* * *

The next day, Danielle spent the day shopping for a few things for her and Olivia while her mother took care of her new granddaughter. When she got home, she saw a police car outside of her house. She quickly went inside, dropping her bags off by the door. Raza had Olivia in the kitchen, so Dani went to check out the living room. Walter, Moira, Tommy, Oliver, and two detectives, one she recognized as Mr. Lance were all sitting there.

"What's going on?" she asked. Moira came up to her and whispered into her ear, 'Oliver and Tommy were kidnapped.'. Her eyes became wide. She sat down next to her mother.

"So that's you story?" Detective Lance asked. "A guy in a green hood took out three armed kidnappers. Now why would he do that?"

"I don't know." Oliver said. "Find him and you can ask."

"What about you?" Lance said toward Tommy. He held up a sketch of the man who saved Tommy and Oliver. "Did you see the hood guy?"

"I saw...just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah." Lance said. "It's funny isn't it. One day back and already someone is gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asked.

"Scrubbed identities and untraceable weapons." the other detective said. "These were pros."

"They probably figured you pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or better yet a Queen's ransom. After all a parent would do anything to keep there child safe." Lance directed that straight at Oliver.

"I don't find your tone appropriate, detective." Danielle intervened. Walter quickly stood up.

"If Oliver can think of anything else. We will notify you. Thank you gentlemen for coming. Raza!" Raza entered the room, with Olivia right on her heels. Danielle quickly got up and ushered the little girl back into the kitchen. When she looked back, the detectives were leaving, and Tommy had obviously noticed something.

* * *

Danielle could tell Oliver was feeling down, so she made him her world famous grilled cheese sandwich. She remembered how whenever one of them was down, they would sit in the kitchen and eat them together. It was their older brother/younger sister thing. She put it on a tray and headed up to Oliver's room. Olivia followed behind her. When she got there she saw Oliver at his computer with a leather bound book.

"You have changed." she said. "It is not like you to read a book."

Oliver smiled and Olivia hopped onto his lap. He held her tightly. "I missed you Dani."

"No grilled cheeses on the island?" she asked, smiling, putting the tray on the desk.

"No little sister either." Oliver picked Olivia up, handing the little girl half of the grill cheese as he sat her on the bed. "Do I really seem that different?"

"No. You are still a good brother."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You have a good heart."

"I hope so. I want to be the person you always saw me as. Especially now that she is here." Oliver looked over at Olivia, who happily nibbled on her sandwich. "You know you still haven't told me who her father is. I need to go kick his ass." He whispered the last part.

"That is not important." she said. Danielle picked up Olivia and started for the door. "Enjoy the sandwich." She closed the door behind her and looked at Olivia, playing with her hair. There was no way Danielle could ever tell anyone, especially Oliver, who Olivia's father was.

* * *

That night, Danielle got a call. It was Tommy. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me. I know you might wanna hang up right now, but hear me out. I have changed. It's been five years. I have changed. I am throwing a party for Oliver."

"A party? Sure you've changed."

"A welcome home party. I want you to come. For Oliver. It would crush him not to have his sister there. Please."

"What time?"

* * *

Danielle looked at herself in the mirror. The short red cocktail dress showed off every curve on her. It did make her look extremely hot, but was it to much? No, she decided. It was better to make Tommy see what he was missing. She threw on a pair on black heels, a little perfume, and a chunky black necklace, before heading downstairs to meet Oliver.

"Look at you!" Oliver said. "If I guessed it, I would say you have never had a kid."

"Ha ha, very funny." she said. Oliver escorted her out to the car, which was driven by John Diggle, Oliver's new bodyguard. According to Thea, he had already escaped him once. "Don't worry, Mr. Diggle." Dani said. "He's not running away tonight."

* * *

When they reached the party, it was already in full swing. The music was blaring, people were dancing and drinking. It was a mad house. Of course. This was a Tommy Merlyn party. Oliver stopped at the top of the stairs, but Dani quickly took his arm. "It's going to be alright." she said, before she started walking Oliver down the stairs. Oliver nervously played with his jacket buttons as Tommy climbed the stairs toward them, cutting off the music.

"Hey everyone!" Tommy yelled over the crowd. He put his arm around Oliver's shoulder. "Man of the hour!" The crowd went crazy, cheering and screaming. "Hey, ladies." Tommy said, to a group of girls. "Give this man a proper homecoming." Oliver walked into the crowd as Tommy stayed back with Danielle.

"Half naked women and booze. A typical Tommy Meryln party." Dani crossed her arms.

"This is all for Oliver." he said over the music. "You looked beautiful." he said. Dani had to smile at that. She saw Oliver get up on the stage, addressing the crowd. "I need a drink." she said. Tommy led her over to the stage were he handed her and Oliver a shot of tequila. The three drank one each.

"Man I missed tequila!" Oliver yelled. The crowd cheered as a Ke$ha song started to play. Danielle started dancing with random men and women. She actually was having a good time. This was her first party since having Olivia, and she sure was enjoying it. She went over to the bar, to get another shot, when she saw Oliver and Tommy. Tommy was telling to go after a girl who looked like that chick from Twilight.

"Who's that?" she heard Oliver ask.

"So better off not knowing." Dani said, ordering a drink. Dani turned to Oliver, but noticed his eyes were fixed on something. She followed them and saw Thea. She was buying drugs. "We'll be right back." Dani said as she and Oliver walked over to Thea.

"Ollie, Dani, hey!" Thea said as the two of them escorted Thea away from her friends. "This party is sick!"

"Who let you in here?" Oliver asked.

"I believe it was the person who said 'Right this way, Miss Queen.'."

"Well you shouldn't be here." Danielle said.

"Don't try to baby me, Dani. I'm not your daughter, and I'm not twelve."

"No, your seventeen."

"Ollie, Dani, I love you, but you two can't come back here and judge me. Especially for being just like the both of you."

"I know it couldn't have been easy for you while I was away." Oliver said.

"Away?" Thea exclaimed. "No you died. My brother and father died while my big sister was off travelling the world like nothing happened, apparently getting pregnant. I went to your funeral, which is one of the last times I saw you." She said, pointing a finger at Dani.

"I know." They both said, trying to calm down their sister.

"No you don't know. Mom had Walter and I should of had you, Dani. You guys act like it's all so cool, let's forget about that last five years. Well I can't. So I'm sorry if I turned out to e some major disappointment, but this, me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with."

Thea walked back to her friends. Oliver walked over to a trash can. Dani saw a small baggy in his hand. He had taken her drugs. Oliver threw them away. Dani exhaled and went back over to the bar, downing a drink. Tommy walked over to her. "What was that about?"

"Just reminding me how I'm a terrible person."

"You are not a terrible person." Tommy said, putting a piece of Dani's hair behind her ears.

"How am I not? I left my mother and sister when they were grieving because I was to scared to accept the truth. I left my friends, my work...I left you."

"That was a long time ago, Dani. It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did. And I made it a whole lot worse." Dani got up and walked away from Tommy, back up the stairs. She couldn't be here anymore. She needed to go home.

* * *

Danielle closed the door to her room and let her heels fall to the ground. She walked over to her bed, seeing the little girl asleep. She kissed her forehead before getting the shower. The warm water engulfed her and washed away the night. When she was fully clean, she wrapped a towel around herself and dried off. She noticed her phone on the counter had a new message. She unlocked it and saw it was from Tommy.

_**You are not a terrible person.**_

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this episode! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2, Back From The Dead

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones of my creation. Everything belongs to the writers of Arrow, the CW, and DC comics.**

* * *

**The Other Queen: Chapter 3**

Olivia sat on Danielle's lap as they sat with her mother, step-father, and sister in the living room as the news talked about Marcus Redman and how he may have been threatened by the vigilante into doing something. Just another new development in the vigilante story. Oliver walked in, dressed in a suit. He looked at the TV screen.

"This guy gets more air time then the Kardashians, right?" he said.

"Five years on an island and you still know who they are." Danielle commented.

"I've been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away."

"The city is different, people used to feel safe." Moira started.

"What's the matter mom?" Thea asked. "Afraid we're gonna be next?"

"Do you have any questions about today Oliver?" Walter asked, changing the subject. "It's a simple proof of life declaration. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided."

"It's fine Walter, I've been in a courtroom before."

"Four times by my estimate." A voice came from the other room. It was Tommy. "You know there was the DUI, the assult on that papparazi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?"

"I wish everyone would." Moira said as Walter put a jacket on her shoulders.

"I'd hang, but we're headed to court." Oliver said.

"I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"What about you two?" Oliver asked, looking at his sisters.

"I'm going." Danielle said, putting Olivia on the ground. Tommy noticed the little girl and a confused expression crossed over his face. Danielle didn't return it. She put a jacket on her daughter before picking her up.

"I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me." Thea said.

"Fair enough." Oliver said.

"Mrs. Queen." Five heads turned as Diggle walked into the room. "The car is ready." Moira nodded and she and Walter began walking out of the room. Oliver took Olivia in his arms, tickling his niece and Tommy hang back with Danielle.

"Who is that?" he asked her.

"My daughter." Dani said before walking out of the room, leaving Tommy to stay back for a second before hurrying to catch up.

* * *

Danielle didn't think it was a good idea to have brought Olivia when they got to the court house. Paparazzi were everywhere, surrounding the family like a bunch of wild dogs. Dani did her best to cover Olivia, but the thought of someone hurting her went through her mind. Danielle held closer to her daughter and Tommy looked over. He put his arm around Dani, pulling her closer, pushing their way past the paparazzi.

When they got inside, everyone gathered in the courtroom for Oliver's statement. It was dead silent in the room as Dani's older brother stood in front of the judge.

"There was a storm." Oliver began. "The boat went down. I was the only survivor. My father didn't make it. I almost died, I...I thought that I had because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island. When I reached it, I knew...I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was the one thought that kept me going."

Oliver finished his statement, and Dani breathed in a quivering breath. Tommy looked at her and carefully took her hand. She looked down at it and then back at him. Dani leaned her head on to Olivia's who held onto her mother.

Oliver's representative stood up and addressed the judge. "You Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit, five years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid."

Oliver looked back at Dani, Tommy, Moira who nodded at him before he turned back to face the judge.

* * *

After there were done, with that tencious moment, they all walked down the stairs to exit the courthouse. "Now on to the offices." Moira said. "Everyone is waiting to meet you there."

Dani couldn't believe her mom was actually talking about the offices after what Oliver just went through. Oliver had immediately picked up Olivia as they left. She started playing with his tie, which made Oliver just a little bit happier. That little girl seemed to be doing that a lot the past few days.

"Uh, Mom.." Oliver started. "That was...a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?"

"Of course." Moira said.

"Thank you."

Moira took Olivia from Oliver, smiling and talking to her granddaughter as Tommy, Oliver, and Dani stayed behind them. "Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I've just spent five years away from civilization. I wasn't exactly thinking straight." The three round a corner and Oliver almost ran into Laurel. Dani hadn't seen Laurel in ages. She used to be Dani's best friend. That's how she and Oliver had met. "Hi." Oliver awkwardly said. Two other girls came up behind Laurel.

"What are you doing here?"

"They were bringing him back from the dead. Legally speaking." Dani said. Laurel finally turned and noticed Dani.

"Dani? Hi!" The two women hugged. "I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been? When did you get back?"

"Around and just before he did." she said, pointing at Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked Laurel. Laurel's face became stern again.

"My job."

"More like the D.A.'s." a dark skinned woman behind Laurel said. Oliver noticed the other girl, a blonde.

"Hi, Oliver Queen." he said, extending a hand.

"Emily Nocenti." she said, shaking it.

"Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island." Laurel said. "Before that he was cheating on me with my sister. He was with her when she died and last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice." Laurel turned to Dani, with a nicer expression on her face. "We really need to catch up. Excuse me." she said and walked away, with the two woman on her heels.

Tommy patted Oliver on the shoulders. "Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go." The three of them walked out of the courthouse in time to see Walter, Moira, and Olivia get into a car and drive off, just as Diggle pulled up in another. The paparazzi were interviewing Martin Sommers and how Laurel was working a case against him. He walked away and the paparazzi noticed the trio. They began asking questions as they pushed through the crowd with Diggle. He opened the car door for Oliver and when he did the door shut and drove off.

Dani looked at Diggle. "This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?"

* * *

Tommy got him and Danielle a car and they went home. It was quiet and awkward in the car. Tommy was the first to break it. "So where do you think Oliver goes when he runs off." Danielle remained quiet. "I think he might be with a girl. But you never know." Tommy paused. "Your daughter's really cute. She really loves Oliver."

"Yeah, she does."

"How old is she?"

"Almost five."

"Five. That's a big number." Tommy looked down with a puzzled look on his face. They remained silent the rest of the way home.

* * *

The next day Danielle went up to Oliver's room to ask if he was okay after yesterday. When she walked into his room, he was watching the news and he was shirtless. What Dani saw terrified her. There were scars all over her brothers body.

"How did you get those?" she asked. Oliver groaned and started putting on his shirt.

"Don't you knock!" he exclaimed.

"Wait!" Dani turned him around to face her. "Mom said there were scars, but..." Dani opened his shirt up, examining the scars all over him. "Oliver...what happened to you out there?"

Oliver looked down at her and slowly started to button up his shirt. "I don't wanna talk about it." Dani let out a breath.

"Oh course you don't. You don't ever wanna talk to me about anything."

"Wait!" Oliver said. "Where are you going?"

"Why should I tell you."

"I'm sorry Dani. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet."

"Do you have a second?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna show you something out back." Oliver followed Dani outside and into the backyard. Oliver noticed two headstones. "I didn't leave right after your funeral. I stayed for a little bit, about a month. Mom stopped going out all together, and Thea was involved in school, so I'd come out here to talk. To you." Dani pointed at the headstone with Oliver's name on it. "I would tell you random things, like what I was doing that day, what was happening in the world. Technically, you were the only person I told that I was pregnant. And sometimes I would come out here and beg that you would come back to me. To me and Thea. Now here you are. And the truth is, I kinda felt closer to you when you were dead." Dani paused, wiping a tear. "Look I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here. It's why I left. You gotta let me in Ollie. You've got to let someone in." Dani turned around and left Oliver there.

* * *

Dani sat onstage at the ground breaking for the new Queen Consolidated, Robert Queen Applied Sciences Division. She sat there between Thea and her mother, while Walter addressed the crowd. Oliver was no where to be seen. Dani looked out into the crowd and saw Laurel and Tommy talking. She waved and smiled at Laurel who did the same back, while Tommy smiled at her in his best sexy manner. She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Good afternoon." Walter said to the crowd. "And thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site for the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center." Everyone clapped. "Now this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies."

"Woah! Woah!" A voice came from the crowd. Everyone turned. It was Oliver. He grabbed a drink off a tray and chugged it. "What about me? Right? I'm a legacy. Hey! Thanks for warming them up, Walt. Alright. Fine, fine shovel." He said taking the shovel from Walter. "I got it." Oliver walked up to the podium. "Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen." The crowd remained silent. "Watch some television, read the newspaper, I'm kinda famous right now. Mostly though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad...As Walter was saying, I'm not much of a legacy, per se. And uh-"

"Oliver, you don't have to do this." Walter told him.

Sit!" Oliver said. Walter smiled at the crowd and sat. "See I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be."

Oliver stuck the shovel in the crowd and jump off the stage, past Diggle who followed him.

Danielle could not believe what her brother had just done.

* * *

**I'm glad you guys are enjoy this fanfic. I've had this idea for forever. If you could review! **


	4. Chapter 3, A Party To Die For

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones of my creation. Everything belongs to the writers of Arrow, the CW, and DC comics.**

* * *

**The Other Queen: Chapter 4**

Oliver walk in behind Danielle as two cops spoke to Danielle. "Is Thea okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Cops brought her home. Apparently she and some friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses." Dani smirked. "They lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree." Diggle walked up behind Oliver.

"How was your evening sir?" he asked. The two turned around.

"You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom and never returned?" Oliver asked.

"I guess from now on I'll be watching you pee." Danielle laughed at that. She and Oliver walked closer to the group.

"Thank you officers." Walter said. "My wife and I appreciate it. I will show you out." Walter walked out of the room and the officers followed. Moira turned to her youngest daughter.

"First it was public intoxication now it's breaking and entering. Aren't we moving up in the criminal world."

Thea groaned and stood up. "You know when you pay off the store owner you should really check out the merchandise. They have some killer outfits."

"Thea, go get ready for school."

"Uh, you know I was thinking of taking a sick day."

"Fine. Then get some sleep." Thea smirked and walked toward Oliver and Danielle.

"You two look like crap." she said, before leaving the room.

They both turned and looked at Thea in shock and then turned back to their mother.

"You're letting her play hooky?" Dani asked.

"When your sister gets like this, it's better to give her her space." Moira defended herself.

"She's testing you." Oliver said.

"Where did she learn that from?" she said, mostly toward Oliver.

"Mom, when I was Thea's age, you and dad let me get away with murder. Back then, I could of used less space and more parenting." Oliver took Dani's arm and the two walked out of the room.

* * *

Oliver, Dani, Tommy, and Diggle pulled up to the old Queen Industrial Inc. It was an old run down steel fabrication place in the Glades, the worst part of Starling City. Oliver led them to an entrance and opened the door. "What do you think?" he asked the three. "Great spot for a night club, huh?"

"Sweet." Tommy said, looking around. "But I got to tell you man if your looking to call the place Queen's, your probably not gonna get the clientele you were looking for."

"Private office." Oliver said, pointing to the back of the building.

"For the private one-on-one meetings I would imagine." Dani sarcastically said.

"Hopefully the occasionally two on one meeting." Tommy laughed at Oliver.

"Man, are you sure you wanna do this?" Tommy asked. "It's not like you have any experience running a uh...well anything for that matter." Tommy paused, looking at Dani. "How about tomorrow night, the three of us go out and check out the competition? There is a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison, Max Fuller owns it."

"Max Fuller?" Oliver asked. Tommy nodded. "I slept with his fiancee."

"Before the wedding."

"It was at the rehearsal dinner."

"Rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding, right?" The two started laughing. "Besides, who stays mad at a castaway."

"Well I don't know." Dani said. "I mean, I used to date the guy."

"For like a week." Tommy said. Dani lifted a brow at him. Tommy's phone began to ring. "Oh, damn it. I got to roll. See you later."

Dani reached for her phone. "Damn it. I left it in the car. I'll be right back. See if mom called about Olivia." Dani turned and followed Tommy out to the phone. Tommy was about to get in his car, when he saw Dani had followed him.

"Didn't need to follow me." he said.

"Forgot my phone." she said, waving it at him. "How did you remember that I went out with Fuller for a week?"

"I remember a lot about you."

"Like what?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Like the fact that your favorite food is any pasta dish. That your favorite TV show is Friends. That your favorite ice cream flavor is cookie dough, and that you like roses and sunny days." Tommy was now standing right in front of her, their breath hitting each other. To Dani, Tommy's smelt like spearmint.

Someone coughed behind them. Dani turned and it was Mr. Diggle. "Ready to go Miss Queen?" he asked.

"Yes, Diggle." she said, walking away from Tommy and getting into the car. Once he closed the door, Dani let out a breath.

* * *

The next night, Oliver, Tommy, and Dani went to Poison to scope out the competition. Dani didn't feel right about being here, especially with Oliver there. She had tried to go for a simpler look, but Oliver made her change. Apparently they needed to stand out. So she had to wear her short, sliver dress.

The music played as they walked into the club. Tommy laughed. "Oh, this gonna be killer!"

"If Max Fuller sees me here, I agree." Oliver said. The three walked past the ropes, but the man standing there didn't let Diggle through.

"I don't see your name on the list." he said.

"Mr. Queen." Diggle said.

"Oh!" Oliver walked back over to the guy. "I have never seen this man before in my life." he said, causing Tommy and Dani to smile and the three walked away.

The trio entered the main room. People were talking and dancing and drinking. Dani turned to the bar and saw Laurel standing there. Tommy noticed to and walked over. "Whoa! Doesn't you having fun violate some kind of law? Like the one on a stone tablet."

"That's cute." Laurel said, not amused with Tommy. "I can see you two dragged poor Dani into your old hunting patterns."

"Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years." Oliver said.

"Well I'm sure you'll find it hasn't been the same without you."

"Brother! Sister!" A drunk voice shouted. Thea ran over to Dani and Oliver with a smile on her face. "I am so wasted right now, there is four of you." Laurel and Tommy turned from the scene.

"I thought you were grounded." Dani said, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I am. Thank you, thank you for that by the way."

"Your done for the night." Oliver said.

"What are you gonna do? Tell mom."

"Thea!" Dani exclaimed. "You are hanging with the wrong people."

"Your ones to talk! What do you know about your so called friends, over here?"

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaimed. "Thea maybe you should-"

"Tommy! I think your BFFs have a right to know."

"Thea." Oliver started. "Let's go."

"I guess they never told you that they've been screwing while you were gone." Dani looked at the ground in shock, while Oliver stared ahead.

"Look you guys-" Tommy started.

"Tommy." Dani said, holding up a hand to him. "It's okay." she lied. She turned back to Thea. "Us three," she said, motioning to herself, Thea and Oliver. "Are done for the night." Oliver began to drag Thea away.

"Get away from me!" Thea said, pushing Oliver away. "You two are not my parents. And you're barely my siblings." Thea said, walking away. Oliver and Dani looked at the ground.

"Well, well, well." A voice said. Great another night ruin-er. "Look who we have here. The Queens." It was Max Fuller. Dani and Oliver turned to face him.

"Max Fuller." Oliver said. "How you been?"

"Happy you drowned. You think we could talk. In private." Oliver followed Fuller and a group of men, with Tommy following, leaving Laurel and Tommy.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Laurel said.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you and Tommy-"

"There was never a me and Tommy." Dani paused. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go find my brother." Dani turned from Laurel and went to the curtained off room she saw Oliver enter. She hit the person in the way, who happened to be Fuller, in the back and twisted his arm and pushed him to the ground. "Is this over Max, or are you gonna have your boys pound on me next?"

Fuller got up, angry. "You three consider yourselves band for life. And take that other girl with you. Get the hell out of my place!" Fuller left the room with his men following.

"Your club sucks anyway!" Tommy yelled after them.

"You boys okay?" Dani asked.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Oliver asked.

"Single mom, remember? I took self defense classes." Dani turned to leave the room.

"Dani!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Tommy, don't bother. What Thea said, it doesn't matter." Dani said, turning and exiting the club.

* * *

The next afternoon, Dani walked into Thea's room. Olivia was playing with Raza, so she decided to go talk to Thea. Her mother walked past her as she entered. Dani knocked on the door frame. "Knock, knock." she said. Thea looked up at her and Dani walked in. She inspected the two dresses on her sister's day bed. "Which one are you wearing tonight?" She picked up the two dresses. "I wouldn't wearing either." She dropped the two and walked over to Thea's closet, picking out a turquoise Michael Kors dress. "I would wear this. I'm also wearing Michael, so maybe we could match."

"Are you mad at me?" Thea asked.

Dani sighed and walked over to her sister, sitting on the bed. "No." she said. "I needed to know, sooner better then later."

"Or even never." Dani gave her sister a small smile. "Did you have feelings for Tommy?"

Dani sighed. "Once. I long time ago. But I'm over it. I have been for a while."

Thea paused for a second. "Is Tommy Olivia's father."

Dani scoffed. "No. Tommy is not Olivia's father."

"Are you sure?"

Dani laughed at her sister. "Yes I'm sure. Now enough questions. Let's get ready."

* * *

Dani and Thea walked arm and arm with each other into Water's stock auction. Thea was wearing the dress Dani picked out and Dani wore a deep purple strapless dress that went to her knees. Both girls wore matching black heels. They also were both smiling. They walked up to Moira and Walter.

"Thank you girls for coming." Walter said, kissing them both on the cheek. "It means a lot to your mother. And me." Thea hugged Moira just as a woman walked up to Walter.

"Mr. Steele." she said. "The auction will be opening in five minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready."

"Thank you." The woman left ad Walter turned to his family. "Shall we?" And Walter led them to a grand room where everyone was waiting around for the auction to start. Walter went to get drinks. Moira turned to her daughters.

"Thank you both for coming."

"Don't thank her." Dani said, with a smirk. "It was all my doing." Thea laughed at her sister when suddenly Oliver came up to them.

"Hi." he quietly said.

"Oliver, what a wonderful surprise." Moira said. Oliver had a hand getsure and Mr. Diggle walked up.

"I need you to get them out of here right now." And that's when it happened. A shot rang out. People screamed and ducked out of the way. Oliver hurried the three woman and Diggle out of the room, yelling at Diggle to get them out safely. They all made it out into the hall. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Thea and Dani both made no gestures. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Walter?"

Oliver looked over the shoulders. "He's fine."

"Sir I need to get you out of here." Diggle said.

"No, them. Them." Oliver ordered, before running away.

"Don't worry. I'll find him." Diggle said, rushing the woman to the car. Once they were inside he told the driver to take off and he shut the door, the car speeding away.

"What are we doing?" Dani asked. "We can't leave Walter and Oliver."

"Mr. Diggle will find them." Moira said, holding her two daughter. "They'll be fine."

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! I'm getting really good feedback! Thanks so much. Keep reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 4, Accused

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for the ones of my creation. Everything belongs to the writers of Arrow, the CW, and DC comics.**

* * *

**The Other Queen: Chapter 5**

Oliver came home later that night after Laurel stopped by and the police brought Walter home unharmed. Dani was relived her family was safe and she could tuck Olivia in for another night. Dani tossed and turned, not being able to sleep, so she eventually went downstairs to watch TV and grab a snack. A little while after she came down, someone else followed in her footsteps. She turned and saw Oliver. He sat next to her. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope. What are you watching?"

"Peter Declan. Guy who killed his wife." Oliver shook his head. "Alright this guy killed his wife in their baby's room. Psycho." Dani put the TV on mute. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Bad dreams."

"About?"

"Laurel."

"So why don't you make a play? I'm she did come over here to make sure you didn't get shot."

"There are reasons."

"What are they? Besides you sleeping with her sister and her sister dying and her father hating your guts and the fact you've been a total jerk to everyone since you've been back."

"Those are the top ones." Oliver paused. "I know that it might not seem like it sometimes, but I'm not the same person I used to be."

"So show her. Be your self. I mean your new self."

* * *

Dani spent the next couple of days taking care of Olivia. She needed to get in some good mother/daughter bonding time. Dani was even considering moving into the guest house so they could have more privacy. She visited the company with her mother and got a look at how things had changed, especially in their medical department. Dani had always wanted to be a nurse before she left Starling City. She was even halfway through her training. Dani could remember multiple nights when she patched up her brother's face after a bar night.

Dani walked into the foyer to see Oliver standing there with a clean shirt and a smile on his face. "Oh my god!" she said, causing him to turn. "What is wrong with your face?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something really weird on it. Like this thing with your mouth. It looks like it's in the shape of a smile." Oliver laughed.

"That's cute."

"Why are you grinning?"

"I took your advice with to Laurel to be myself."

"And?"

"It's helping."

"I got mad relationship skills bro. Let me know if you need trendy places to propose."

"I think your getting a little ahead of yourself." Oliver said as Dani walked away.

* * *

The following day, Dani heard a noise from downstairs while she and Thea were playing with Olivia's hair. Dani picked Olivia up and the three walked down the stair, stopping at the landing. Their house was being filled with police. "Oliver, what's happening?" Thea yelled. A man went behind Oliver and Lance walked over to him.

"Oliver Queen, you are under arrest for obstruction of justice. aggravated assault, trespassing, acting as a vigilante."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Oliver yelled.

"And murder."

"Walter stop them!" Dani yelled. Lance led Oliver out of the house as another officer read him his rights. Thea and Dani ran down to their family, who were calling a lawyer.

* * *

Oliver was taken into custody on all the charges Lance had said against him. Oliver was straight forward about wanting Laurel as his lawyer. Moira said it would be a bad idea, but Oliver convinced her. Moira and Walter had Dani go down to the CNRI to talk to her since, they were still apparently best friends. Dani walked in with Olivia on her hip and headed straight for Laurel.

"Dani? Who's this?" Laurel asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Later. This is more important. It's Oliver. Something terrible has happened."

"I know. It's been all over the news." Laurel motioned to a TV screen with the latest news on.

"These charges are crazy."

"I know. Can I ask you, who's representing him."

"That's why I came down here. Oliver wants you to represent him."

"Me?"

"Yes. Mom and Walter told him it was a bad idea, but to be frank, we are desperate. He says if you don't represent him, he doesn't want any attorney."

"Dani, my father is the arresting officer and I don't think it's right that I represent someone I've been involved with. Listen I am sorry for what your family is going through-"

"No, no apologizing. Your ideology is why my brother likes you so much. This was just a bad idea on his part and I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. Oh," Dani said, pausing. She stroked Olivia's hair. "This is my daughter, Olivia."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah." Dani's phone buzzed. "I need to get going." she said, and left the CNRI.

* * *

Dani sat in between Thea and Tommy in the court room with Olivia sleeping in Tommy's arms. He had insisted on holding her for at least one time. Oliver entered the court room as a bailiff read the charges against him. Paparazzi cameras flashed, taking pictures of the scene before them.

"Where's your attorney, Mr. Queen?" the judge asked.

"I'm representing myself."

"I'm not sure that's the wisest course Mr. Queen."

Oliver stood up. "I think it is. I'm innocent."

"Then we'll consider that your plea."

"Thank you." he said, sitting down.

"Now as to bail."

"You Honor," an attorney on the other side said. "The Queen family owns two private jets, so I would say there is no amount that will guarantee is presence at trial."

"So I guess then it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial." A voice said. Everyone turned and Laurel entered the court room. "Dinah Laurel Lance, your Honor. And I would like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant." she said, taking a seat next to Oliver. "My clients wealth should not be reason he is not given bail under the right of innocence."

"He is a flight risk." the other attorney said.

"Then minimize the risk. The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and monitoring through the use of an ankle device."

"No he wouldn't." Oliver tried to protest.

"Sold." the judge said.

"Your Honor," the other attorney started.

"Bail is set at 15 million dollars. Five millions dollars bond. The defendant will receive fitting for a GPS device." And the judge dismissed the courtroom.

* * *

Once they returned home, Oliver received an ankle bracelet. Moira looked very nervous. "Mom,"Oliver started. "It's not that bad."

"Okay." the officer said. "This has a direct line to the police station. Stay on the property, your golden. Any questions?"

"Yes. I am having a sizable get together here tomorrow evening and there is a better then likely chance it will spill into the outdoor pool."

Fine. Step on the grass and they're spending a sizable SWAT team to subdue you."

"Thank you officer." Walter said and escorted him out.

"A sizable get together?" Moira asked.

"I am confined to this house for the foresee able future. Might as well make the most of it. This party is gonna be themed. I'm thinking prison. The invitation says come celebrate before Oliver Queen gets off."

"A party is not in the best of tastes." Tommy said, sitting next to Oliver. "Considering to circumstances."

"Tommy the circumstances is why we are having the party in the first place. I want people to know I'm not worried about any of this."

"Well that makes one of us." Moira said.

* * *

Dani remained upstairs with Olivia and Thea as Oliver's prison party went on. She didn't need her daughter to witness partying. They watched Disney movies until Dani heard movement, and lots of it from Oliver's room. "Really?" Dani said, thinking Oliver had a girl with him. She stood to go tell him to stop, but then she heard to gun shots. "Stay here!" she yelled at Thea, who quickly grabbed Olivia. Dani ran into the other room to find Detective Lance, Oliver, and a dead guy with a gun. "Oliver!" Dani said and ran to her brother, hugging him.

* * *

"How did you know I was in trouble?' Oliver asked Detective Lance as he, Thea, Dani, Olivia, and Tommy sat in the living room after the party was ended.

"When you were fighting, the guy broke the ankle monitor."

"Are you alright?" Moira asked as she and Walter walked in.

"I'm fine." Oliver reassured her.

"Oliver."

"Mom, I promise."

"This is on you." Moira accused Lance. "By accusing my son publicly, you've made him a target."

"Do you have any idea who attacked Oliver?" Walter asked.

"We haven't identified him yet, but it must be someone with a vendetta against The Hood." Lance bent down and took off Oliver's ankle monitor.

"What are you doing?"

"I got a call from my lieutenant. An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight. By the vigilante. Multiple witnesses put him there. In light of that all charges against your son are dropped." He said to Moira.

"I'm sorry for what's happened to your family Quentin." she said. "But would you kindly get the hell out of my house." Lance started to walk out, but Oliver stopped him.

"Mr. Lance. Thank you." Lance nodded and left the Queen family home.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't my best. I had to put episodes 4 and together to make it long enough. This is more like a filler. The next one will be better though. I promise. Review.**


End file.
